flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Flight
The Ice Flight is one of the 11 Elemental Flights in Flight Rising. Its reigning deity is The Icewarden, and its members reside in the Southern Icefield. Ice dragons' eyes come in shades of pale blue to pure white. It is the 6th largest flight as of February 3rd, 2020. About The Ice dragons of the Southern Icefield are collectors. They prefer to be as rigid and cold as winter's chill. Of all the dragons, Ice dragons are the least emotional, carefully preserving the world around them to be later analyzed and catalogued. Fossils and artifacts are their favored treasures. Region The Ice Flight is centralized in the Southern Icefield. The land is seperated into four regions: Frigid Floes, Snowsquall Tundra, Cloudscrape Crags, and the Fortress of Ends. It lies across the water from the Arcane, Wind, and Fire Flight territories. The Boreal Wood, most likely located in the Snowsquall Tundra, can be visited in the Coliseum. Items 'Familiars' Familiars that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or elemental affinity in the Coliseum. Ice Sprite Icon.png|link=Ice Sprite|Ice Sprite Snowflake Nymph Icon.png|link=Snowflake Nymph|Snowflake Nymph Polarfreeze Defender Icon.png|link=Polarfreeze Defender|Polarfreeze Defender Cragward Custodian Icon.png|link=Cragward Custodian|Cragward Custodian Frozen Goblin Icon.png|link=Frozen Goblin|Frozen Goblin Spirit of Ice Icon.png|link=Spirit of Ice|Spirit of Ice Glitterfreeze Ambassador Icon.png|link=Glitterfreeze Ambassador|Glitterfreeze Ambassador Frigid Gem Guardian Icon.png|link=Frigid Gem Guardian|Frigid Gem Guardian Chillriver Bucktooth Icon.png|link=Chillriver Bucktooth|Chillriver Bucktooth Dripcave Deputy Icon.png|link=Dripcave Deputy|Dripcave Deputy Opposing Forces Icon.png|link=Opposing Forces|Opposing Forces Frostbite Hummingbird Icon.png|link=Frostbite Hummingbird|Frostbite Hummingbird Snowsquall Floracat Icon.png|link=Snowsquall Floracat|Snowsquall Floracat Winter Sphinx Icon.png|link=Winter Sphinx|Winter Sphinx Crimson Emperor Icon.png|link=Crimson Emperor|Crimson Emperor Frosted Pocketmouse Icon.png|link=Frosted Pocketmouse|Frosted Pocketmouse Bluefin Charger Icon.png|link=Bluefin Charger|Bluefin Charger Wintermane Bowman Icon.png|link=Wintermane Bowman|Wintermane Bowman Scaleback Icon.png|link=Scaleback|Scaleback Frostbite Dryad Icon.png|link=Frostbite Dryad|Frostbite Dryad Palefoot Tadhop Icon.png|link=Palefoot Tadhop|Palefoot Tadhop Dwarf Truffle Icon.png|link=Dwarf Truffle|Dwarf Truffle Ethereal Trickster Icon.png|link=Ethereal Trickster|Ethereal Trickster Pale Greattusk Icon.png|link=Pale Greattusk|Pale Greattusk Wintermane Minstrel Icon.png|link=Wintermane Minstrel|Wintermane Minstrel Maren Defender Icon.png|link=Maren Defender|Maren Defender Cumulus Seal Icon.png|link=Cumulus Seal|Cumulus Seal Rainbow Sprite Icon.png|link=Rainbow Sprite|Rainbow Sprite Ashmane Chimera Icon.png|link=Ashmane Chimera|Ashmane Chimera Silver Springbok Icon.png|link=Silver Springbok|Silver Springbok Chillwind Harpy Icon.png|link=Chillwind Harpy|Chillwind Harpy Stormcloud Harpy Icon.png|link=Stormcloud Harpy|Stormcloud Harpy Firebelly Weaver Icon.png|link=Firebelly Weaver|Firebelly Weaver Paradise Zalis Icon.png|link=Paradise Zalis|Paradise Zalis Coarsefur Yeti Icon.png|link=Coarsefur Yeti|Coarsefur Yeti Frosttangle Strangler Icon.png|link=Frosttangle Strangler|Frosttangle Strangler Hoarfrost Mauler Icon.png|link=Hoarfrost Mauler|Hoarfrost Mauler Permafrost Impaler Icon.png|link=Permafrost Impaler|Permafrost Impaler Snowy Owlynx Icon.png|link=Snowy Owlynx|Snowy Owlynx Squall Rasa Icon.png|link=Squall Rasa|Squall Rasa Winter Wolf Icon.png|link=Winter Wolf|Winter Wolf Arctic Hippalectryon Icon.png|link=Arctic Hippalectryon|Arctic Hippalectryon Snow Streak Icon.png|link=Snow Streak|Snow Streak Shatterbone Vulture Icon.png|link=Shatterbone Vulture|Shatterbone Vulture Mistwatch Shellion Icon.png|link=Mistwatch Shellion|Mistwatch Shellion Mantarune Icon.png|link=Mantarune|Mantarune Frost Delver Icon.png|link=Frost Delver|Frost Delver Tribeam Hunter Icon.png|link=Tribeam Hunter|Tribeam Hunter 'Notable Flora and Fauna' Food items with descriptions that clearly link them to the flight. Arctic Scrub Many dragons dislike scrubs, but sometimes you have to settle for whatever's available. Frostbite Beetle As this beetle is able to consume frozen plants with ease, its bite can be painful even to dragons. Gliding Ant This ant is named for its ability to effortlessly skate across ice in search of food. Groundfrost Grasses This bluish grass isn't named for its ability to break through frost, but for its resemblance to it. Snowfall Elk Ear Elk mothers always warn their calves that if they stay out in the snow too long, their ears will fall off. This one didn't listen. Snowkissed Centipede The many black legs of this centipede make it easy find even in the worst snowstorms. Snowshoe Rabbit Foolish dragons plummet through banks of snow in pursuit of snowshoe rabbits. Tundra Cactus It may seem odd to find cacti in the tundra, until you consider it's just a colder sort of desert. Tundra Grub Instead of hiding under rocks, the Tundra Grub hides in snow drifts. Winter's Delight They say this berry tastes sweetest when the weather's at its coldest. Winterbelle The Winterbelle produces a hardy flower that can withstand being completely frozen. When it is thawed, it produces a pleasant scent that attracts drowsy insects and dragons with a sweet tooth. 'Apparel' Apparel items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Frigid Emblem A glowing ice rune; the sign of a true magical adept. Frigid Armband A cold jeweled armband, commonly worn by denizens of the Southern Icefield. Frigid Fugitive Shackles The frozen-over limbs of this dragon are forever bound by frigid shackles. Frigid Sash A ceremonial sash gifted to those who have brought honor to the Southern Icefield. Chillspike Collar This frozen accessory becomes more or less of a fashion statement depending on the temperature of the room. Frigid Crown A glorious crown awarded to dragons who have shown good leadership while visiting the Southern Icefield. Chillspike Crown This crown can be acquired by creating an icy empire or by standing out in a blizzard. Snowfall Robe An enchanted robe that keeps one chilled even in warm climates. Icicle Chains Enchanted chains freeze and bind the wings of prisoners. Only those acknowledged by the frost may wear them unencumbered. Glitterfreeze Halo Encircling the head, this halo of dazzling ice crystals is the magical sign of a powerful individual. Glitterfreeze Ice-trolabe Ice mages can use these intricate apparatus to channel, focus, and bolster their spells. Standard of the Icewarden The ancient warders of the Ice flight bear their colors proudly on the battlefield. This frost-covered standard inspires all who see it flying proudly. Glaciarguard Platemail Enforcing the ancient mandate of the Icewarden doesn't just fall to the Gaolers anymore. Ice dragons of all types don their armor and brave the howling blizzards to guard the realm from the Shade. Ice Tome A durable leather tome filled with ancient knowledge of the Ice Flight. Snowcoil Ice Pick When the wings freeze and the claws slip, the ice pick is a climber's trusty companion. Winter Cape This voluminous cape repels frost and retains heat. Winter Wind Winter is coming. 'Miscellaneous' Other items that can be directly related to the flight by their description and/or appearance. Ice Runestone An ancient stone bearing the ancestral rune of the Icewarden. Such a find should be kept as a prized possession. Eternal Snow A clump of frigid snow. It does not appear to melt, even when placed somewhere warm. This can be traded at the Festive Favors shop during the Crystalline Gala. Glacial Chest A chest almost completely cased in ice. After several hours, it thaws, ready to be pried open. Unhatched Ice Egg A razor sharp egg crusted in hoarfrost. It is frigid and heavy, encasing a ferocious creature inside. A single crack is snaking its way along the shell. Furry Icewarden Puppet A crudely-fashioned stuffed doll that resembles the Icewarden. The doll is constructed with exceptionally soft animal hide. Icewarden Ice Sculpture A fragile ice carving designed to look like the Icewarden. It holds an aura of spine-tingling cold about it. Vista: Crystalline Gala Released during the 2017 Crystalline Gala. Vista: Icewarden Released during the 2018 Crystalline Gala. Vista: Gaoler Dragons Features the Ice Flight's native ancient breed, the Gaoler Dragon, on a Fortress of Ends backdrop. Vista: Tundra Dragons Features the Ice Flight's native modern breed, the Tundra Dragon, on a Frigid Floes backdrop. Vista: Boreal Wood Pictures the Boreal Wood. Vista: Boreal Wood II Pictures the Boreal Wood. Vista: Snowy Owl Features a snowy owl on a Frigid Floes background. Vista: Winter Features flakes and drifts of snow. Frozen Knapsack If a dragon were to wait for this pack to defrost, they might be able to retrieve the contents within! Ice Crystal A perfectly formed ice crystal. Incredibly valuable, until it melts. Powers and Abilities Ice dragons wield weaponized ice and snow. Ice deals increased damage to Nature, Plague, and Water, and is weak to Fire, Lightning, and Shadow. 'Ice-specific Battle Stones' Freezing Slash A frigid, painful slash of razor-sharp ice chunks. Deals close-combat Ice damage to one target. May only be used by Ice dragons. Frigid Bolt A focused attack of several razor-sharp ice shards. Deals Ice damage to one target. May only be used by Ice dragons. Congeal A frigid attack that will imprison the enemy in ice. Has a chance to apply Freeze (prevents the enemy from attacking). May only be used by Ice dragons. Frozen Acuity Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Ice dragon with +2 Intellect. Frozen Might Fragment When assigned, this fragment empowers one Ice dragon with +2 Strength. Gameplay 'Eyes' Common Ice Eyes.png|Common Uncommon Ice Eyes.png|Uncommon Unusual Ice Eyes.png|Unusual Rare Ice Eyes.png|Rare Faceted Ice Eyes.png|Faceted Multi-Gaze Ice Eyes.png|Multi-Gaze Primal Ice Eyes.png|Primal Glowing Ice Eyes.png|Glowing Dark Sclera Ice Eyes.png|Dark Sclera Goat Ice Eyes.png|Goat Swirl Ice Eyes.png|Swirl Innocent Ice Eyes.png|Innocent 'Native Dragon Breeds' Currently, Tundras are the only modern breed native to the Southern Icefield, and Gaolers the resident ancient breed. Ice Dragon 1.png|Tundra hatchling Ice Dragon 2.png|Gaoler hatchling 'Eggs & Nest' "A razor sharp egg crusted in hoarfrost. It is frigid and heavy, encasing a ferocious creature inside. A single crack is snaking its way across the shell." - Unhatched Ice Egg Ice eggs are jagged, frozen, and semi-transparent. They're kept inside a snowy hollow bordered by a dark weaving of rocks and branches. 'Page Background' The Ice Flight background features a large expanse of ice floes. Evergreens, arctic shrubs, and gnarled tree trunks dot the snowy tundra. Crystalline Gala The Crystalline Gala is the annual elemental holiday of the Ice Flight. It takes place during the last week of January. Image Gallery Icewarden 1600x1200.jpg|Official Icewarden wallpaper Puzzle Southern Icefield.jpg|Southern Icefield Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle Ice Nest 5 Eggs.jpg|Ice nest Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle49.jpg|Male Imperial in the Boreal Wood Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle70.jpg|Ice Sprite Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle82.jpg|Frozen Goblin Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle91.jpg|Crystalline Gala Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle110.jpg|Snowy Tundra Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle120.jpg|Gaoler Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle121.jpg|Tundra and Gaoler Jigsaw puzzle Puzzle98.jpg|Ice's exalt pillar Jigsaw puzzle Ice Top Banner.jpg|Ice's top banner Ice bg.jpg|Ice's site background Ice nest-empty.png|Empty Ice nest Monument ice.png|Ice's Dominance flag Runestones ice.png|Ice tile in Runestones of the Arcanist Old Ice Banner.png|Old Ice Banner New Ice Banner.png|New Ice Banner Read More Source *https://www1.flightrising.com/wiki/world-map Category:Lore Category:Flights